Death of Brian
by vicwithacam
Summary: Marble Hornets   How Brian was killed by the Masked Man.  Rated T for violence.


It was nights like this the masked man felt truly anxious.

He had been watching Brian for a couple weeks now learning his daily routines, by now he knew them by heart. Thankfully for him this would be the last night he would have to deal with this human being. The night Operator wanted him to strike the young man down and make an example of him as a warning to Jay and Alex of what would happen if they kept looking for answers and staying in one place.

Brian left the house, going to his old car to head to the store. The masked man watched anxiously as Brian's car headlights turned on and he backed out of the driveway going to the store to grab a few snacks for later that night. He had been planning on having a night of just him and Tim snacking and playing video games until they passed out from exhaustion.

Once the Masked man could no longer see the head lights he made his move, running out from the bushes he had been hiding in and across the hot road that was still hot from the summer sun beating down on it earlier in the day. He made his way to the door jiggling the handle quickly once, locked, but not to worry he knew Brian kept the back door unlocked because he never thought anyone would really think that it would be unlocked and wouldn't try to go that way.

Masky slowly walked inside the nice air conditioned house looking around in the dark curiously before coming to a small closet in the hall way. He slowly opened the door and looked inside a second before nodding a little to himself; this spot was perfect to hide in.

He went inside quickly and waited on the hard wood floor. Within a half hour he heard Brian's car pull up to the driveway and Brian get out of the car, coming up to the door and unlocking it, coming inside. He shuffled into the house before closing the door and trying to turn the lights on nearly dropping all the snacks making him reconsider the lights all together for now and just set the groceries down in the kitchen first.

Brian set them down before sighing a little and texting Tim when he was going to show up, jumping a little as he heard a phone go off in his closet. Brian smiled a little thinking that perhaps Tim had been here for a while and had been hiding in hopes to scare him after he got him.

"Tim?" he asked after a second but received no reply causing Brian to get a little more nervous "Uhhh Tim is…is that you? Come on out." No reply from Tim again Brian felt a small adrenaline rush, his head screaming for him to run but instead he slowly went towards the closet. He opened it a crack and looked inside the pitch black space "….T-Tim?"

Masky burst the closet door open right in Brian's faces causing Brian to fall back and hit his head against the wall with such force it nearly made him lose consciousness but he managed to get up and try to run only getting tackled by the masked man who was now sitting on top of him. Brian panicked "H-Hey whatever y-you want j-just take it bro." he said thinking the man had been in the house to steal his things but the masked man said nothing, just holding him down before moving his hand for his tan jacket pocket and pulling out a nice new pocket knife causing Brian to panic even more "H-hey put the knife down. J-just take whatever you like-I-I won't tell anyone j-just don't hurt me."

Masky head tilted at him and looked down at the human silently; humans were such strange pathetic things. Such cowards he didn't know how they could live with themselves more concerned about living then serving someone like he was made to do.

"Just…j-just put the knife down." Brian said after a second his voice sounded fearful and pleading. Masky opened it feeling the knife blade with a finger making sure it was as sharp as he liked it before raising it up, hearing a panicked cry from Brian as he saw the blade gleaming in the small amount of light that shown through the house that was coming from the street lights outside shining through the blinds of Brian's house before the knife went down right into Brian's chest causing Brian to make a pained scream before his eyes slowly began to close never to open again.


End file.
